redgirl
by mitchellsebastien23
Summary: when jason comes to the city to kill the joker he also as to do school but him and his room mate start to fall in love and jason knows its batgirl. barbara finds out dick a had sex with star fire and he did not tell her she gets comfort for jason.


As the bus stop the driver ask the preson some thing. Hey pal you sure your stop is here it a dump city bad peolpe are crazy here. I was born in this dump. said Jason. ok man then dont die here heh. As the bus drove off Jason said ok he started to walk to the new school hat he is going to. When no one was looking he climb up on a building he open his bag and got ready. At the wayne house are you sure babs said dick im sure this new school will be great for me and relax no boys are going to ask me out barbara said i am not worry about that barbara look at dick. ok ok am a litte worry about that but when can hang out again you will be busy with work and school. dont worry as she kissed dicks cheek. In the morning bat man was talking to tim and dick about shoting last night. who could it be ask tim is every one locked up is joker in jail two face to. i have an idea who it could be it might be red- good morning everyone said barbara said good morning babs said dick there was a shootin last night five drug lords got shot in the head. woa who did it? ask barbara asked it might be red hood said batman. barbara only heard storys about the red hood. but anyway you got school. OH SHIT said barbara she ran out the door when damin sat at the table yawning huh he said when he heard the door slam. she got right at the school before the bell rang. phew she saidshe did not know who here room mate was as she oppen the door she saw someone unpacking weights from his bag as she could tell he is very strong. as he turnd around he said oh you must be my room mate. he was wearing a tank top his muscles showing she felt a light blush she shook it off. my name is barbara- gordon right said jason. umm yeah said barbara how did you know that? oh i used live in gotham so yeah im jason todd. its nice to meet you barbara said jason with a smile as babs was smileing

* * *

at night in gotham ah bruce. jason stop killing people for the last time said batman. hmmmm let me think ...No said hood as he jump off the roof tim called at man on the phone stop him and me meet me at arkham i know who he is going after ... batgirl said over the phone you too go to arkham.

* * *

As the bat family got there the power went off batman turn on a light. batgirl said you have to tell me more about this guy how bad could he be. just when she said that damin was throw across the room from where it was dark he was in bad shape he had hit marks all over him with a bloody nose wow bruce this is your son said red hood. bat girl eyes open he knows?! as tim ran at hood waiting in the dark gun shots were heard TIM shouted barbara now he was across the room next to damin wow my replace ment is so good.. NOT haa haa haa. Now move and no one will die said hood as he step out of the dark. thats a lie as hood look at the door he will said hood bruce what are we going said dick . dick can i say something your a dick said hood fuck you hood said nightwing. haa haa haa you must be fucking someone said hood as he look at batgirl. faster then a blink jason shot the light batman was holdingit went dark they all heard the door open as bat men went for it but the then the door was lock laugh then gun shots fireing no said batman the door open FUCKING HELL!!!! ILL KIL HIM!!! as thelights went back on the cell had a hole were the joker left red hood was pissed he then punch dick in the face then tried punching batman batman just close his eye and let him do it but he stop whats the point i dont need any of you said jason. 2 hours later oh hi again babs is it ok if i can call you that asked jason sure as jason was not look babs was check him out she shook it and said your dating dick not him. as jason yawnwell im just going to train for my boxing fight so im going to be in my room yell if you need anything said jason ok said babs getting in her room. when jason close his door barbara peek in out of curiosity she saw him getting take off his cloths and sah his ass she blush red she ran into her room blushing and saying things like your dating dick but her mind would go to jason and she rember peeking in and saw his muscles he was in good shape hell better shape then dick but she slap her self saying get it together barabara.

* * *

jason got up and went to the liebary to study. 20mintues later babs got up and head to the liebarry she got there and to her surprise jason was there doing mathshe waved and then he waved 5 mintues pass a tall kid called jimmy went up to babs with his crew one of the other kids where skinny and tall the other one was wearing gold neckless and he was fat. jimmy said hey there cute want go back o my place and see litte jimmy if you know what i mean... babs knew what bruce said once do not show your fighting skill in public. so she said nothing an work on here book hey lady i was talking to you as jimmy slam on the table it. he slam it once more then he slap babs books off the table she then got up and pick them off the floor. HEY!!! i was talking to you lady. now he got jason looking at him the other kids just laugh at babs. jimmy was pissed. when babs was not looking he slap he on the face. Ahhh!! yeah thas right know your going to come back to my place and im going to show you litte jimmy babs said nothing he was going to slap here agin but jason caught it. HEY pall no one touch me!! get him boy as the other kids pulled out knifes jason just smiled pfft you gonna need all the help you can get as the boy look at each and laugh the first one tried to jab at jason. jason quickly grabs his hand the kinfe fell out jason quickly put the guys hand to his back the guy was screaming so bad he pass out jason gave the other one a look but he just ran away. HEY GET BACK HERE!!!!! the guy was holding a knife in one hand and in the other barbara as he slap barbara in here face and said stay here or i will kill you. AHHH!!! a now red mark was on barbara. your gonna pay for that pal said jason as jimmy jab at jason with his knife jason swipe his feet down and jimmy trip as he was falling jason punch him. jason grab babs and took here to there room you ok ask jason getting an icepack she said y yeah are you ok j jason? im ok said jason babs did not know what to do in that moment she kissed him he was in shock jason knew she was batgirl and she was dating nightwing but why. he went with it any way babs felt it it was with more passion then she thought jason pulled back but she did not want to jason said you need some sleepshe said thank you jason.


End file.
